


Massage

by MarbleAide



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After missions, Bart insists on giving Jaime a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written just because I wanted to write rimming one night. Also, you know Bart's probably hella amazing at eating ass.

Always, after long missions, Bart offers to give him a back massage. He’s barely out of the showers, still dripping water onto the floor, when Bart’s on him offering. He’s told him multiple times it’s not necessary—he gets thrown around a lot sure, but he’s still wearing heavy alien armor. Arguing only gets him so far, however, because Bart is persistent and honestly it’s not exactly the worst thing ever. Sure, Bart’s a runner but his hands—he’s got long fingers, good at pressing down and digging in and he does this thing where he rubs his hands together at super speed to get them warm and Jaime is not above admitting it feels fan-fucking-tastic against his shoulders.

So, Bart gives him massages. They’re actually pretty great, focused almost entirely on his back even though Jaime has told him countless times it’s not bad—just because he has a robotic bug stuck to his spine doesn’t mean it hurts. Bart tells him to shut up, so does Khaji Da in much more formal words.

Jaime flops down onto a bed in one of the spare rooms with a sigh, arms underneath the pillow at his head, getting comfortable on his stomach as Bart climbs up to do the same, positioned sitting at Jaime’s hips. The weight of him is already pleasant, pressing against the base of his spine.

His hands start at his shoulders, making Jaime groan out as they dig in, press against the muscle and circle until all the tension seeps out of Jaime and he relaxes under the boy’s hands. It’s sort of perfect. Bart is a warm familiar weight and his hands move slowly over his skin, surprisingly enough.

Moving down, those nimble fingers trace over the few scars Jaime has gained in the past few years of him being a hero. They’ve all healed up fine, just thin, pale scars now against his tanned skin. Bart circles around where the scarab is buried in his back, pressing down gently in a manner that makes Jaime gasp. It doesn’t hurt, they established this a while ago, but it’s still a strange sensation that trickles up Jaime’s spin. A pressure he can’t quite place, but it’s somehow comforting, like waking up to stretch and having your joins pop for the first time.

Bart focuses for a while on the bug, moving to around it, tracing shell and skin alike. Khaji Da is terribly quiet whenever Bart touches the scarab like this.

Jaime smiles, relaxes more and closes his eyes; just lets Bart do as he wants.

This time, when Bart’s hands move down, so does he. Shifting back until he’s straddling Jaime’s thighs, fingers digging in to rub and massage his lower back. It does feel amazing now; how Bart’s hands slide over his still-damp skin, press against his hips making Jaime moan into the pillow.

He barely notices when Bart tugs at his towel, releasing the hold of it on his hips and pulls it away to expose the entirety of his back and backside. It makes Jaime shiver as the cool air touches newly exposed skin. It doesn’t last long, however, as Bart’s hands are quickly on him, touching and warming his skin with every touch and move he makes.

It’s only when Bart’s hands move a little lower, fingers dig in and pull, that Jaime’s brain comes back online a little bit to question what is going on. Still, he doesn’t manage to form any sort of words until he can feel the hot puff of breath on his skin.

“Bart…” He manages to grumble out, body feeling too loose and tired for him to sit up and look back to give the speedster the glare he wants to.

“What?” Comes the coy reply, spoken against one of Jaime’s cheeks where a soft kiss is planted soon after. “You’ll enjoy it, promise.”

That’s not exactly the problem, though right now Jaime can’t really think of any problems seeing as he’d just showered and it wasn’t like their relationship hadn’t already gotten to this point before—

“Shit!”  He hisses, body going tense all over again as Bart threw the rest of the slow foreplay out the window as he dove right in, licking hot and wet against his entrance. Jaime presses his face into the pillow, using it to muffle his next moan when Bart licks at him again, flat, broad, tongue pressing against soft skin harder.

He’s blushing like mad—he can feel it, the heat in his face, just as he always does when Bart decides to go down on him. It feels amazing, hot, and dirty. It’s something Jaime would have never thought pleasurable until Bart came along and suggested it. Now, whenever Jaime lets himself indulge, it makes him fall apart quicker than anything else.

Once Bart knows Jaime isn’t going to ask him to stop, that he’s given the go ahead, his licks get a little more aggressive. He takes his time, but presses down more, fingers digging into soft flesh and pulling further apart, spreading Jaime wide for him to devour.

He only pulls back when drool starts to drip down his own chin, licking his lips as he looks down at his handy work. Jaime is red from his neck down, the blush touching at his shoulders. Bart’s still got him spread, his hole twitching, glistening with spit. It’s a very pretty sight.

“You crash?” Bart asks, voice sounding breathless.

“Y-yeah,” Jaime replies a moment later, sounding just as wrecked. “Crash, ese, so crash.”

Bart smiles at that. He dips his thumb down, pressing against Jaime’s hole, rubbing, until he moans and wriggles, trying to get more and get away at the same time.  A small huff of laughter leaves Bart’s chest before he leans down once more to continue licking, lapping at Jaime’s skin like a cat. He gives out a small moan of his own right before he spears his tongue to press in.

“Fuck…”

His fingers clutch harder into the plush surface of the pillow, burying his face as his body presses back into Bart’s tongue. It feels hot, pressing, makes his nerves feel like they’re on fire. He’s rutting against the bed, into the towel still below his hips. The coarse material is a little too rough, but it’s balanced out by the pleasure coming from Bart’s tongue inside of him. A perfect, strung-out, burn. His hips jerk back gently, trying to get more.

Bart holds him tight, hands curled against him, keeping him mostly pressed against the mattress in a way that reminds Jaime that Bart’s still pretty strong. He lets out a small whine, but the torture doesn’t last long as Bart gives him what he wants—his tongue flicks inside him, sliding deeper, pulling back to press in over and over again, fucking him open, getting him wet and sloppy.

It leaves Jaime gasping, small little pants of ‘yes, yes, yes’ into the fabric of the pillow. He came feel the way Bart smiles against his skin, how he tries to get closer, press deeper. His tongue is as far inside Jaime as it will go, licking at his walls, when suddenly he’s moaning and Jaime’s world whites out for a second.

His entire body jumps, vision going cloudy as a long, low, moan drags itself out of his throat—his hips jut back to get more, pressing hard as he’s suddenly coming hard, cock still caught against the towel below him.

It happens fast and hot, leaving Jaime to go limp against the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Bart pulls away after a moment, wiping his mouth before crawling up to lay right on top of Jaime’s back, fingers tugging at one of his ears softly until he turns his head enough that Bart can kiss him. It’s all soft lips and stroking tongues, wet smacking noises that fill the room until they part and Bart buries his nose happily against Jaime’s jaw.

“Crash massage?”

Jaime grins. “Definitely crash.”


End file.
